Dr. Crabblesnitch
Dr. Crabblesnitch, first name unknown, is the headmaster of Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Ralph Gunderman. Character Description Dr. Crabblesnitch is a very stern looking man, apparently in his 50s. He has brown hair that is well into the process of graying, a perpetual 5 o'clock shadow, and a double chin (although he does not appear to be overweight). He wears a brown suit many years out of style, and adds a fedora hat to it in the wintertime. Development During development, Crabblesnitch was portrayed as the main villain of the game; a corrupt, authoritarian bully. However, by the game's release in 2006, Crabblesnitch became an oblivious (rather than malignant) authoritative figure. In this early article, he was described as having attended Bullworth as a child. He served as a prefect and upon graduating, became the History teacher. He worked his way up to Headmaster from there. His private residence is described as being quite spartan and having contributed to his outlook on life. Crabblesnitch's background was not addressed in the final game, but as the above information was not contradicted, it is still considered canonical. He was described as taking great enjoyment from keeping permanent records of students on hand, and reciting from them when the students were sent to his office as punishment. This particular trait stuck with him into the final version of the game. It has been implied from student gossip and in the cutscenes that Doctor Crabblesnitch is in a secret relationship with Miss Danvers somewhat akin to the relationship of Mr. Galloway and Ms. Philips, or at the very least they appear to be fond of each other. In a few early gameplay pictures, Crabblesnitch was seen roaming the campus. Characteristics Crabblesnitch believes that 'fixing' problem children is his calling in life. He is self-righteous, pompous and condescending to students, and keeps extensive permanent records of all their misbehaviors both minor and major. Despite this, he is oblivious to some of the goings on in the school. He refers to bullying as "school spirit", ridiculing the idea that it is a problem. It is also insinuated that he isn't above giving concessions to people who donate to the academy. Despite his negative traits, Dr. Crabblesnitch does seem to be at heart a decent person. When confronted with undeniable evidence of wrongdoing from his faculty members, he does not hesitate in firing them. Crabblesnitch sends Mr. Burton, Mr. Hattrick and Gary Smith out the door, and sees to the reinstatement of Jimmy Hopkins and Zoe Taylor into Bullworth after they were railroaded and falsely accused. Role in Story Dr. Crabblesnitch plays a limited role throughout the game but first appears in the mission Welcome to Bullworth, warning Jimmy to keep his nose clean. Throughout most of the game he remains closed in his office, only speaking on those occasions Jimmy gets sent to see him after being caught by the prefects, and once at the beginning of Chapter 2 following Jimmy's fight with Russell. Crabblesnitch continues to give Jimmy this reminder, until he expels him for spraying graffiti onto the town hall. However, when he realises that Gary Smith, not Jimmy, was the cause of all the trouble, he re-instates Jimmy and expels Gary. Crabblesnitch later appoints Pete Kowalski as head boy, despite not knowing who he is. The only time he can be found on campus is during the mission Hattrick vs. Galloway, and when attacked he had approximately four times the running stamina of any other character, which shows he is in much better shape than the other faculty, enabling him to chase Jimmy for an extended time. He also had a much bigger life bar than the prefects. The first time Jimmy is busted (assuming he is not sent to class or his dorm), he is referred to Crabblesnitch and given a warning. About every third time after that, he will be given a lecture and sent to the punishment prefect for a detention. Miss Abbey (the elderly lady) occasionally states she used to babysit Dr. Crabblesnitch and how he used to wet the bed alot External Links Meet Crabblesnitch, Bully Nemesis - early Bully article at IGN.com Crabblesnitch, Dr. Crabblesnitch, Dr. Crabblesnitch, Dr.